Simple Gift
by MairiNathaira
Summary: Severus feels neglected. He decides to do something that will benefit him and take a revenge on his lover. SLASH WARNING. SS/HP.


**Title**: Simple Gift

**Author**: Mairi Nathaira

**Rating**: PG-13

**Category**: Romance, Established Relationship, Challenge

**Notes**: Written for Harry Holidays 2005. Thanks to Midnight Angel for giving me an idea on what "gift" I could have in this fic. Thanks to Misty for helping me with the title. Thanks to Under Lucius for betaing!

**Summary**: Severus feels neglected. He decides to do something that will benefit him and take a revenge on his lover.

**Pairing**: HP/SS

**Warnings**: Slash

**Dedications**: Malachite_Eyes.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to Warner Brothers and the wonderful JK Rowling. I do not own them, despite the fact I wish I could own SS, RL, and SB. The only thing that belongs to me is the story itself.

**Feedback**: All comments and criticisms are welcomed there. If it's flame then don't bother for I will put them in my trashcan or blog about it and laugh at you.

* * *

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Severus barked out as one of the cauldrons from the Gryffindor's side of the room spilled over. The Slytherins sniggered and pointed at the mess, but they quieted down as their Head of House gave them a look.

Severus stalked up the third-year responsible, who was a quivering mess right now, and said in a low voice, "You will serve three days detention with Mr. Filch, understood?"

Without saying a word, the poor student nodded quickly, and then nearly fainted with relief as Severus walked away.

At that moment, class ended, and Severus with a simple flick of his wand, had the mess cleaned up in seconds. As everyone, Gryffindors and Slytherins, all dashed out of the classroom, Severus sat in his chair at his desk and rubbed the bridge of his forehead. He was in a foul mood, and the whole school knew it.

Severus growled and slammed a fist on the desk. He was furious with his lover, Harry Potter. While Severus knew Harry was busy with his job, and while he did respect the fact that Harry was a diligent, respectful worker, he did not appreciate being neglected and ignored over these past few weeks. And with Christmas coming around, he did not know how he could handle an absent lover in what was supposedly the happiest time of the year.

Three years ago. That was when Harry had first confessed his love to Severus. Knowing all the consequences facing him, Severus had tried to shun, discourage, and push Harry away. Instead, somehow, even when he did not want to, he had found himself coaxed into this relationship. Harry had him wrapped around his fingers. Up to this day, Severus had no clue on how a cunning, manipulative Slytherin like him could be walked all over by a Gryffindor.

"Yes, a Gryffindor with some Slytherin tendencies," he muttered to himself, lacing his fingers in front of his face as he leaned into them. "That boy will be the death of me one day."

Severus' sneaky mind rushed into a frenzied state as he came up with an idea. An idea to pay Harry back. A slow, smug smile came to his face. Had anyone been in the room at the moment and had seen it, they would have been very frightened.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Harry felt exhausted as he walked into Severus' quarters. He finally had some time off from work, and the first thing he wanted to do was to go find Severus.

Harry stopped in mid-walk and stared at the object sitting smack in the middle of the room.

The object resembled a tent. A huge tent. It was almost as tall as him. He peeked into the opening, and said, "Severus? Are you in there?" He received no answer. Curiously, he stuck his head in further. The inside was more spacious than it had indicated from the outside. He ducked his head down as he stepped in.

Inside, he saw a table with two chairs opposite from each other. On the table were rose petals. Amongst the petals, there were plates of food filled with all of his favourites. He sensed a warming charm placed on the food. The wonderful smell of the meal went up his nose, and he could feel his stomach growling in hunger and his mouth salivating.

He walked a few steps and saw that beyond the table was an area decorated, in Slytherin green and silver, of course, with huge pillows and smaller throw pillows around the area. Harry coughed as he realised just what that could be used for.

"What is going on? And where in Godric is Severus?" Harry asked himself. He pondered that question as he waited. He glanced at his watch, a gift from Hermione two years ago, and saw the date.

He then realised that it was Christmas Eve.

"Fuck!" He looked at the decorated area, and guilt began to gnaw at him. He had neglected Severus these past few weeks, thanks to his job. Even though Harry had basically put his job before his lover and completely forgot about Christmas coming up, Severus still did all of this for him.

He heard Severus' voice behind him. "Do you like what you see?"

Harry whipped around, feeling so guilt-stricken. "I…I'm sorry. I completely forgot. I've been so busy. This is really great, but I don't deserve this! Why did you do this?" He cried out the last sentence, and then Severus stopped Harry's babbling by putting a finger on the lips.

Severus went on in his silky voice. "I did this because I knew this would manipulate you into feeling guilty for nearly forgetting about me."

Harry stared into the dark eyes, seeing the feelings of unhappiness mixed with irritation. "I'm sorry, Severus. You know I didn't mean to disregard you these past weeks. Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

Severus reached out and gently caressed the cheeks, feeling the beginning of stubble. He studied Harry, and he could see that his lover was really feeling guilty. As much as he knew he could be cruel, he didn't want to ruin their holiday like this. He sighed and said, "Yes. Celebrate Christmas with me in here. I just want to be with you for the next forty-eight hours."

A small smile came to Harry as he leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the lips. "Of course. After you all, you went through all the trouble to create this wonderful gift. Thank you, Severus."

Severus quietly tilted Harry's head and said, "Happy Christmas, Harry." Without another word, he kissed Harry deeply, all resentment forgotten in the holiday spirit.

Words: 955

Completed November 29, 2005


End file.
